


They’ll Be Fine

by Joxie



Series: Time And Again [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Swearing, bucky deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: “I came back for you” Steve protested.





	They’ll Be Fine

“Tell me did you at least rescue me back there?” Bucky asked with his last trace of hope.

“I couldn’t it would have changed too much you helped shape the world Buck” Steve didn’t even look apologetic.

“Wow Captain Hydra in the flesh” Bucky said clearly an edge to his tone.

“Buck!” Steve looked shocked and hurt but the anger he’d expected wasn’t there.

“I don’t know you and I’m beginning to think I never did” Bucky said before asking “why the hell did you came back?”

“I missed you Bucky” Steve replied with unthinking cruelty “I didn’t want to die alone.”

The laughter that escaped Bucky was harsh and bitter “You didn’t want to die alone? What about your children? Your friends back there did you even think about them?”

“The girls are married they’ll be fine and my friends have lives of their own. I needed to see you” he grasped Bucky’s shoulder “they’d understand.”

“That good because I don’t” Bucky replied “you’re a selfish bastard Steve you’ve ran away from two worlds and still expect to be welcomed in both. It doesn’t work that way not with me at least” Bucky’s hurt and anger seethed deep within him.

“I came back for you” Steve protested.

“No you didn’t” Bucky retorted “do you even listen to yourself.”

“What do you want? An apology I can’t give you that I don’t regret Peggy or my children and you shouldn’t want me too” Steve at last was showing some temper.

“You don’t get to tell me how to feel or react to anything” Bucky snarled back “you lost that right when I lost you.”

“You haven’t lost me Buck I’m here” Steve said cajolingly.

“You’re not my Steve” Bucky said coldly “my Steve wouldn’t have deserted his friends and family to chase a future that wasn’t his to begin with.”

Bucky brushed Steve’s hand off his shoulder “You don’t want to die alone” he growled “well let me tell you something I don’t want to live alone.”

“You’re not alone I’m here, so is Sam and what’s left of the Avengers” Steve said in a placating tone. 

“So why weren’t they enough to make you stay?” Bucky asked.

“I wanted normal and Peggy gave me that” Steve muttered.

“And to hell with her true future” Bucky sighed.

Steve looked at Bucky still not understanding why his best friend was so unhappy with what he’d done “Are you going to leave me?” He asked.

“You left first and anyway you’ve got Sam” Bucky replied without emotion.

“He’s not you Buck” Steve said quietly.

“God you’re selfish why didn’t I see it before” Bucky’s temper flared “it’s always been your way or the highway.”

“I love you Bucky always have and always will” Steve said making eye contact with him.

“No, no you don’t get to say that not now not when your actions proved otherwise” all Bucky felt at that moment was a tiredness that drained him of all energy.

“What happens now?” Steve asked with a feeling of foreboding.

“Do what you want why break the habit of a life time” Bucky told him “meanwhile I’m going to build a life without you in it.”

“Buck don’t do this please” Steve wasn’t begging but there was desperation in the tone of his voice.

“You don’t fit into my life anymore” Bucky turned away from him “see you when I see you or maybe not at all” he walked away leaving Steve alone with only his thoughts for company.


End file.
